Lost Stories
by Lune Argentee
Summary: These are a collection of missing moments from the Twilight Saga. They're mostly, okay, all, about Bella and Edward, with sides of Alice and the other Cullens.
1. Moving

_**~Moving~**_

A few weeks ago, around 2004, my mom got married to Phil. He was great, too, nice, kind, and…dad-like. I could see the love and adoration shine in his eyes when he looked at Renee. She had the same sparkling happiness in her eyes. I knew they truly loved each other.

I remembered when my mom told me about her engagement. She had come into the house, screaming her head off, babbling incoherently. That image never failed to make me laugh.

* * *

_Flashback_

Renee rushed into the room, shrieking about how happy she was. I was momentarily startled by her appearance. She looked slightly insane. "Mom, what happened!" I asked over her shouts, placing _Pride and Prejudice _on the sofa.

Renee threw her arms around me, squeezing the breath out of my body. "Oh, my gosh, Bella! You'll never believe what happened," she babbled.

I laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Phil proposed to you, judging by your excitement."

My mom looked shocked. "How did you know that?" She asked.

It was my turn to be shocked. "He did?" she nodded. I clapped my hands. "Congratulations, Mom!" I yelled.

She grinned hugely and showed me her left hand. There was a small, golden ring on her ring finger. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, gazing at it in sheer joy.

I looked at it. "It sure is. How did he propose to you?"

"Well, he took me to a restaurant and we just talked and ate," she began. "Then, a waiter brought us breadsticks. I though that was a weird time to bring them in, seeing how we were halfway through our meal and the breadsticks were suppose to be the appetizer. I just assumed that Phil had ordered them. Anyway, while Phil went to the restroom, I took a breadstick and ate it. When I chewed it, my teeth clamped onto something hard. I was so shocked, I nearly swallowed it. Phil came back just as I spit the object out." I giggled. I could see where this was going. "When I looked at the hard object I almost swallowed, I gasped. Phil looked slightly flustered when he saw me holding the ring." She laughed. "At first, I thought somebody accidentally placed the ring around the breadstick, but then Phil suddenly asked me to marry him!"

"Wow," I laughed. "I can't believe you nearly swallowed your engagement ring!"

_End of flashback_

* * *

Then, there was the wedding. It wasn't big or flashy. There were only a few people, my mom and Phil's closest acquaintances. My mom had planned on getting married to Phil on a beach in Mexico, but I managed to talk her out of that crazy idea by explaining to her about how some people didn't have passports or any ways of getting there. Plus, plane tickets to Mexico would be too expensive.

It turned out, they didn't need a lovely sunset to get married under. They were so happy just tying the knot in the backyard. I was the Maid of Honor, with all the perks of planning the wedding. Thank God it wasn't that much work. I did the best I could, making it as perfect as humanly possible.

Phil was a minor league baseball player, so he traveled around a lot. It was during his absence that I noticed the melancholy air hanging around my mother. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. "Everything's fine."

I shook my head. "No. You seem unhappy."

My mom smiled a terribly fake smile. "No, I'm not, honey."

I began observing her closely after that. I started noticing a pattern. She was always filled with happiness when Phil was with her, but when he left, the light in her eyes seemed to fade ever so slightly.

A few days later, I told her the plan I made. We both sat around the dining table, eating dinner. Phil had gone on a baseball trip and was coming back in a few hours. "Mom," I began. "I've decided to go live with Dad in Forks."

She dropped her fork. The clattering sound reverberated around the kitchen. "What!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I just think I need to spend some more time with Dad," I lied. Hopefully, I sounded convincing, since I practiced in front of a mirror for hours.

"B-but you hate Forks," she said, her brown eyes widening.

I bit my lip. "I don't hate Forks," I replied, lying like a rug. I detested that town. It was just too isolated, and it never stopped raining there. Did those clouds never go dry? "Besides, I think Dad would like it if I stayed with him. After all, I barely spent any time with him."

Renee shook her head. "Well, why can't he just visit here?" She demanded.

"Mom, he wouldn't be able to stay here that long," I said patiently, foreseeing this difficulty. I needed to do this, even though I absolutely hated to, I had to do it. I can't bare to see my mother so unhappy, all because she can't travel with Phil, which was entirely my fault.

"But, sweetie, you always hated the rain and that that's all that happens in that town," mom said. "You can't go!"

I sighed. "Mom, I don't hate the rain." I continued before my mom could cut in. "I think Dad would like it if I lived with him, and you can travel everywhere with Phil."

Understanding dawned in her eyes. "Is that it? You're moving because you think I'm unhappy, being unable to travel with Phil?"

I looked down at my plate, shrugging. "Kind of. I think you should be with him. He makes you happy."

Mom reached across the table and patted my hand. "You're my daughter. You make me happy, too."

"And Charlie's my dad," I said, turning the conversation back to Forks. "He'll be excited about me going there."

She sighed. "Yes…he would be excited." She watched me steadily. "And you're sure you want to do this?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes."

Renee bit her lip. "Okay. I'll call him after dinner." She tilted her head. "You'll also need new clothes. Your old ones won't keep you warm _or_ dry in Forks." She said the name with a hint of distaste. "I swear, somebody could drown in that town without going near a body of water."

Needless to say, my dad was tremendously happy that I was going to live with him. He told me I'd love all the people there, that all those kids I saw before were so grown up. He told me that Billy and Jake would be estactic to see me. I followed his conversation without any excitement. I felt like I was throwing myself into exile. I told myself that it wouldn't be that bad. At least I could drive. I could visit Seattle or something if I wanted to get out of town for a while.

Phil was upset about my decision and, like Renee, tried to talk me out of it. I calmly told him the reasons I had for moving. "Your dad would be very happy," he mused. Finally, he told me he agreed with my decision.

**I decided to try my hand at making a Twilight fanfic. I don't think this is my best, and it's pretty short, but I'm planning on making a variety of missing moments from all the books, since Mrs. Meyer left a few gaps to be filled in. I was kind of scared to do this, to tell the truth. I hope you like them. Review please. Tell me your opinions (not too harsh!) **


	2. Answer Me

**I was thinking about what Renee would be going through when Bella left, and I came up with this.**

* * *

~Answer Me~

I know my Bella was all grown up. She was an adult now, and she could take care of herself. However, she was also so clumsy, she'd get herself hurt in a room full of pillows.

I almost instantly began regretting my decision to let her go when she boarded the plane. What if the plane crashed? What if a bird got caught in the plane's engine and it exploded, causing it to hurtle down to Earth. What if Bella got hurt? Or, Bella got there safe, but then she got run over by a drunk driver! What if Bella tripped and fell into a river or something and drowned?

I drove home, worrying about the dangers Bella could be in. When I parked the car in front of our little house, Phil came out. The sight of him made me smile. He could always get a laugh out of me. That was one of the things I loved most about Phil. I remembered when I first met him.

Bella and I had gone to a baseball game, which was held here, in town. I was so excited because this was the first baseball game I had ever been to. While we sat in the stands, I noticed Phil walk to the pitchers mount and instantly began to like him. He was lean, tall, and had a kind face. At the end of the game, Bella and I were walking back to the car when I heard somebody rush after us. It turned out Phil noticed me in the stands and wanted to ask me on a date right then and there!

I hopped out of the car and smiled at him. Phil came over and gave me a kiss. "How did it go?"

"She left." I sighed. "What if Bella gets hurt?"

Phil chuckled. "I bet you spent the entire trip home thinking of disasters that Bella could get into." I looked down sheepishly. "She'll be fine," he assured me.

I shrugged. "Sure, she will." I trudged into the house and began packing. Phil and I were going to Florida, hoping to get him signed in a team. I knew Bella only left so I could go with him. She really was wise beyond her years.

I threw my outfits into my suitcase and began packing my other essentials. I was almost finished packing. All I needed was my pink blouse, but I couldn't find the darn thing anywhere. "Phil, did you see my pink blouse?" I asked, walking into our living room. It was pretty small, but cozy, with whitewashed walls. There was a small sofa sitting across a T.V. Phil sat in front of it, watching a baseball game.

He looked up when asked him. "No. Did you leave it in the washer?"

I shrugged. Maybe I did. I walked over to the washing machine and pulled the dryer open. It was empty. I tried the washing machine. That was empty too. I hurried back to my room and searched everywhere, under the bed, in the closet (even though I checked there already). I sighed in resignation.

Maybe Bella would know where it was. She more than likely didn't even land in Forks yet. _I don't care._ I thought.

I sat in front of the prehistoric object we called a computer and waited as it turned on. It felt like hours until the screen actually lit up.

"I'm going to email Bella," I shouted to Phil. "Do you want to say anything?"

"Tell her I said hi," he answered.

_Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Mom. _

I sent it and just stared at the screen, as if hoping she'd email me right away. After about five minutes, I sighed and turned the computer off.

What should I do now? I was almost finished packing, and it was too early to make dinner. I wanted to go to the park. "Phil!" I said, bounding into the living room. "Let's go to the park!"

He laughed. "Alright, Renee." I dragged him to the car and we drove to the small park down the street. When we reached it, I dragged him to the swings.

"Do you think Bella is alright?" I asked.

Phil took my hands. "Yes, I do. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

I swung higher, thinking about my little girl with an old soul. She was just so mature. I think it was partly my fault she grew up so fast. She always took care of me, instead the other way around.

Phil and I spent most of the afternoon at the park. When the sun began to set, we drove back home. I began to make dinner, something I wasn't too good at. Bella had always made the food. This was basically _her_ kitchen. I felt like an intruder and missed Bella even more.

Before Bella left, she taught me how to make some of my favorite dishes. I made one of her delicious enchiladas. Phil and I ate dinner in silence. Normally, I was very talkative at this time, but I didn't feel like speaking. Instead, I enjoyed the enchiladas. They made me feel like Bella was still here. I missed her so much!

When we finished, I washed the dishes, then made a beeline for the computer. I checked the mail. She hadn't responded. Did something happen? Why didn't she answer me back?

_Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom._

I took a deep breath, calming my nerves. She probably just forgot to check her email, that's all. A familiar, warm hand touched my shoulder. "She's fine," Phil whispered. I just nodded.

I checked my mail the next morning. Bella still hadn't answer me! I was beginning to freak out! Did something happen to her? If something did happen, would Charlie call me? He'd better!

_Isabella, If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today, I'm calling Charlie._

Bella had better answer me soon. I wasn't going to wait that long!

I spent most of the day rushing back to the computer, waiting for a reply. Not even Phil could calm me down. I was just about to call Charlie and demand to know what happened, when I saw a new email from Bella!

I clicked it open.

_Mom, Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash. Bella._

What! That was all? She didn't even tell me how it was like there, or why she took so long to write back! I wanted to know what was going on! I pouted at the screen, until another email came from Bella.

_Mom. Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch._

Aw, Bella made some friends! I hoped they were being nice to her.

_Your blouse is at the dry cleaners-you were supposed to pick it up Friday._

My blouse was in the dry cleaners? Oops, I guess I forgot to get it.

_Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me._

Charlie bought her a truck! Goodness! It must have cost him _some_ money, even though it was old. He must have really missed her. I felt slightly guilty for not convincing her to see him more often.

_I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes. Relax, breathe. I love you. Bella._

I smiled at that very Bella-like sentence. _She was fine,_ I told myself over and over_._ I hoped she was having a good time. Part of me felt kind of guilty, hoping she wouldn't like it there so she'd some back.

"Phil," I exclaimed, running over to him. "She wrote back. She says she's fine and she even made a few friends!"

"That's great news!" he said. "I told you she'd be alright."

_

* * *

_

**I got incredibly bored and decided to write something. I'd like to thank my first REVIEWER, hungrylikethewolf1994! Thank you! I'd like to give a shout out to Mileena and Tory!**


End file.
